S h a r d s
by Swamp-Eyes
Summary: /InGame.Drabblish/ Ashe doesn't know if she's more irritated by Basch's excessive cold deference, or Balthier's absolute lack of it /.23. Tchita Uplands/ ::BalthierAsheBasch::
1. Garamsythe Waterway

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 01.  
Garamsythe waterway

**.-°-..-°-.**

_Amalia, _she had said just a minute ago.  
A sly smile appeared on Balthier's face.  
'_Amalia my ass'_

Her hesitation before making up that name had been even more eloquent than her constantly evasive look.  
There were so many contradictions in her.

She behaved in an exaggeratedly stubborn way, yet she had not hesitated to jump into Vaan's arms when that had meant having her life saved. She had that _regal _aura she seemed reluctant but willing to give away, yet she was downright telling them she was not in the position to refuse anyone's help right in that moment, even the one of an inadequate bunch of thieves.

She was stepping into the black opaque water of the sewer now, her beautiful refined boots half sunken in it, yet she pretended she didn't care at all, struggling to appear used to the huge rats sneaking out every corner.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm _thinking_."  
Her voice was kind of hysteric when she addressed to Vaan.

Balthier was not really going to blame her for that - the thief was rather too dense to understand how to deal with a woman like her.

As a matter of fact, the best way was not to deal with her at all - for the moment, at least.  
Definitely, she was going to be the first beautiful girl he would not hit on at first sight - well, as long as one didn't consider the act of saving her from those menacing soldiers as an extreme sort of hitting.

**.-°-..-°-.**

* * *

**  
Author's notes**: I was so _depressed _by the_ depressing_ FFXII fanfics' scenario that, since I'm playing at it and these three are my party, I just needed to write this. I mean, those fic are just not enough, and I don't get why!! Anyway, this is mainly for my own pleasure, and it's fun to write, really. I know people overlook drabbles, but I feel like doing this. They all will be (more or less) pointless - one for each location on Ivalice. Have a nice journey folks! 

PS. _And_, if someone actually has a good fic involving those three, I'm waiting for you to suggest

Swamp-Eyes


	2. Dreadnought Leviathan

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 02.  
Dreadnought Leviathan

**.-°-..-°-.**

They were all in religious silence when the cell's door opened with a dry mechanical click.  
Then, in the very following fraction of second, the princess, standing up from her previous dignified position, her hands joining onto her lap, scanned all her saviours one by one, each with a different look.

And when her eyes finally met his, Basch felt the cheek she had slapped him less than an hour ago burning wildly, as if her vicinity could light it up magically.  
°Ba_sch°_ - with her hissing shrill voice, which transpired nothing but pure hatred, like her burning eyes, like her violent hand. He had not even paid attention to all the other words she had spoken - his name pronounced with that sickened tone just kept overwhelming everything else.  
He regained his sense of reality when he saw Ashelia faltering - and his inner sense of duty made him attempt to reach for her- but he stopped.

It was Vossler, the one who almost caught her in his arms.  
"Majesty -"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." she tried to appear strong, as she always did. But her fingers were tentatively gripping on the steel covering Vossler's arm, while his gloved hand seized firmly but delicately her shoulder.  
Even in the instant which followed, there was a mess of extended hands which didn't dare to touch each other, now that it was not strictly necessary anymore.

Basch couldn't help gazing away for an instant.  
His role. That was supposed to be _his _role - and he felt _despoiled_.  
Everything the princess could save for him, instead, was another disgusted hiss.

"_You."  
_And she was killing him with her eyes again - they were more deathly and brutal than every sword's blade he had ever experienced.

**.-°-..-°-.**

**

* * *

**

**Author'sNote: **Ah, Vossler, Vossler. Really is almost impossible to be sure that there is nothing going on between them, don't you think?

Well, thanks to my reviewer, drop by again once a while, it would be great! Unfortunately, I couldn't read the major part of the fic you have suggested, because I'm still in Archades with the game and I don't want spoilers -.-  
But hey if you have any other, keep them coming, I'll take note!

Swamp-Eyes


	3. Skycity of Bhujerba

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 03.  
Skycity of Bhujerba

.-°-..-°-.

It was such a pity that the noise of the airships taking off from the near aerodrome was covering their voices, Balthier thought.  
Leaning on the wall, his arms crossed on his chest, he was eyeing sceptically from a distance the royal trio - Ashe, Basch and Vossler. They were probably talking about one of their innumerable political intrigues - the same political intrigues he had always liked to avoid. But, this time, the sky pirate in his soul really couldn't help following the scent of profit that all that business was giving away. Than, there was the scent of high risk, too - the ash-blond haired princess appeared like a drifting mine to him.

"Something's bothering you."  
The enticing voice of the Viera caught him off guard, while her long nailed hand leaned carefully on his forearm.

While he gazed away from Ashe, he smiled with his eyes still narrowed at his partner in crime - he must have been truly distracted, if he had missed Fran's stilettos approaching him.  
"Nothing special. Just wondering." he paused, evaluating the idea of cutting the sentence there. But he just knew that hiding something to Fran was virtually impossible. "How can he _constantly_ bare that look? I think it would kill me."

Fran chuckled lowly, involuntarily imitating Balthier's stance, crossing her own arms, musing at the trio - so many years of partnership had made them symbiotic.  
"You mean Basch." she turned to him with a stern frown "He's just honouring a knight's main value - the one you never think about, by the way" there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Balthier followed her with an interested grin.  
"Which would be-?"

"Sense of duty." the Viera spat out, finally giving him her back, and swung away on her heels, her long silver hair floating behind her.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

****

**Author'sNote** I like BalFran, in a way - i think it will be included in later chapters somehow. So we are at Bhujerba.. Strahl is the next one (yes this is in chronological order) ..Well, I have ideas for almost all the places in Ivalice, but some of them is still 'free'.. ahah if you have suggestion or request I guess I will listen.. might be inspiring.. )

Swamp-Eyes


	4. Strahl

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

**

* * *

**

.Shard 04.  
Strahl

.-°-..-°-.

As the Strahl - if she had caught the name right - was dashing towards the Westersand, princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca paced nervously in the corridor just in the rear of the cockpit. She had done her best to take the lead, but in the matter of facts, she was in the hands of a not so trustworthy sky pirate right in that moment, and that wasn't comforting at all.

She spotted on a shelf that strange device Balthier had used to imitate her voice and Basch's one. She examined it for a moment, but she had no idea how the thing could actually work.  
'_Probably, I would never have been able to steal the airship even if they had let me'  
_When she pushed a casual button, she almost startled at her own shrill voice proclaiming** _°_I'm trying to concentrate!°**

"Troubles with technology?"

When she turned back, Balthier was there just behind her, with his cocky stance and his overconfident smirk. She didn't even bother replying - she just pushed the device back hastily in his hand, frowning at him while he bowed at her gesture.  
Still, she didn't leave at first, and her eyes were fixed to his quick fingers setting that evil object. With no particular reason, she was feeling the strong desire to count all those stupid colourful rings of his. But in the middle of the process, the sky pirate had brought the device to his sneering lips already.

**"I want you, Balthier_"_**

And it was _her _unpleasant voice coming from it.  
Really, that was so unexpected her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and not even looking up at him utterly outraged was enough to make her feel better.  
Not so trustworthy, _unnerving_, sky pirate he was.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

****

**Author'sNote:** Hiya! Lol, I just can see this happening - I guess it has happened and they just didn't show it to us . Poor Ashe, I'm tormenting her in this fic.. ahah.  
Next chapter is the Westersand.. see you there, if you'll follow me!

Swamp-Eyes


	5. Dalmasca Westersand

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 05.  
Dalmasca Westersand

.-°-..-°-.

Just two years, yet she had changed.  
Basch could not tell if she had become more womanly, or more mature. The only sure thing was, she was more sad and angry - but, despite it, painfully _colder_.

The desert wolf which was assaulting her, jumping from behind a dune, could not even make the slightest sign of fear appear on her face. The very moment after, with an elegant yet ruthless movement, Ashe's Mithril Blade sank into the middle of the wolf's back, extorting from him an agonizing lament, which accompanied her own suffocated one. Determination did not falter in her eyes as the wolf collapsed, his brilliant blood quickly tingling the sand underneath him.

Then she turned to him, and Basch didn't understand why. Why-?  
Why were her unsettling eyes challenging him - or maybe were they just in desperate search for approval?  
Ah - she was _beautiful_; her hair the same colour of the sand, little beads of sweat blinking in the unforgiving sun in such a way - the same disturbing way blood was blinking on the blade of her sword.  
_Assassin _- for a moment he feared that his princess was on the way of becoming a cold assassin - because every single being she killed, he could see her draining thirst of vengeance - he could see _Rasler _in her eyes.

But finally, she lowered her head again on the wolf's corpse. Her hair curtained her eyes, preventing him from seeing them, but her exposed lips curved down, sickened, and her fingers trembled on the sword's hilt.

Maybe, she could still be saved.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

**  
Author'sNote**: Little shard is this one, yet I like it. I suppose Ashe really seems that cold sometimes..  
Thanks so much to my few reviewers! I love you! Well I suppose things would be even better if at least half of the people who are reading would actually review, too, but I guess I'm asking too much :)  
See you in the next chap - wohoo -- Ogir Yensa Sandsea.. oh man I love the desert! 

Swamp-Eyes


	6. OgirYensa Sandsea

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

**

* * *

**

.Shard 06.  
Ogir-Yensa Sandsea

.-°-..-°-.

This time, the urutan were too many, and Balthier was losing it - he didn't even know where to turn to fight. Moreover, they had encaged he, Ashe and Basch in a way that wouldn't possibly let he sneak away and shoot them from a distance, as he was so used to do.  
One of those nasty creatures stabbed his side exactly thrice, even managing to break part of his light protections. Balthier really thought he was eventually going to be knocked out as he saw his own hand, which he had unconsciously brought to his wound, fully bloodstained - still, he had the brain to insult himself for the thoughtlessness that had brought him to that point. He pathetically tried to charge his gun, but he could barely notice that another attack was coming, and he had no time to do anything at all.

When the magic hit him, his first thought was Fran, who had cured him innumerable times during battles.  
But of course, that was not possible - the group had split in two to explore different areas, and Fran, unfortunately, was not there for him. Not to mention, that magic was unmistakably not Fran's; it was more powerful, more penetrating and impetuous.  
Now that he had regained his strengths, shooting the urutan in the middle of the forehead, to then get out from the brawl in haste, while Basch was smashing violently away another one of those creatures with his frightening spear, was just routine.

Finally Balthier turned to the princess. With half a smile, he realised that it was the first time she used magic on him - and the thought that she might find him _worth _it was pretty much damn flattering.  
If she had been another kind of girl, he would probably have approached her, and whispered a _'__thank you__' _in her ear. But, as said, she _was _a princess, after all. So the only 'thank you' he felt he had the right to give her, was a bow she could never see, as she was busy fighting with her astonishing harshness now.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

**Author'sNote:** Funny things is, when I write AsheBalthier I think she belogs to Balthier, when I write AsheBasch I think she belongs to Basch.. Mmmh I guess this could mean she belongs to no one, lol. So, next chap, Nam Yensa, will be a AsheBasch. But for the triangle's sake, I think there will be some chapters involving all the three of them, hopefully!  
To my usual and occasional reviewers: I love you!  
Swamp-Eyes


	7. NamYensa Sandsea

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

**

* * *

**

.Shard 07.  
Nam-Yensa Sandsea 

.-°-..-°-.

Ashe was lost gazing at the fluttering Sandsea far below them, one hand on the rusty rail, the other one shielding her eyes from the dazzling sun, wondering how such an interesting phenomena could take place in that horrible wasteland of abandoned refineries.  
She was so tired of the desolation of the desert, so drained by the sun and the innumerable battles they had gone through in that inferno of sand and metal, that when she suddenly turned back, startling at the guttural voice of one of the urutans, she really wasn't able to gather the strength to set up proper defence, even when she saw the creature's dagger flashing so scarily near her throat. The only thing she realised was, that now she was on the edge of losing her balance too, because of the sudden dizziness, and that her teethes were clenched already, waiting for the stab to come.

But it didn't come.  
She heard the clench of steel against steel while she was falling instead - she couldn't get what was happening until she found herself in the arms of Basch, who had apparently knelt down to catch her.  
Her dizziness instantly fled.  
She had all the time to enjoy the last part of the fight, turning to see the head of Basch's spear cracking brutally the urutan's chest, while he nonchalantly kept holding her.

The sudden silence of the urutan made it plain that it was all over - still she was paralysed there, her heart beating fast for - for -

"Majesty - are you unharmed?" the knight turned to her, his spear still firm in his fingers. His tone was professional and almost flat, and his deep eyes staring from so near at her were professional as well.

Ashe didn't move, even if she knew perfectly that she had no right to let time pass in such a position - and _he _probably knew it, too. When she saw her own hand leaning with no reason on his tensed biceps, she knew she had pushed it too far. So she nodded quickly, to then free herself from his grip scornfully, stepping away.  
Yet, that could not delete the inexplicable thing that had just happened - while she kept repeating herself that she still could not trust him fully, she knew that for an instant, no matter how brief it might have been, she had felt completely safe in his arms. As for the _other _sensation she had felt she - well, she didn't even want to think about that.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

**Author'sNote**: Ah, I was so hoping to see a cutscene representing this or something similar while I was playing the first part of the game - I was almost sure it was just going to happen. Now, of course, even if I haven't still ended the game, I've lost all hopes -.-  
Why haven't they inserted it!? Man.  
So, as you might have imagined, this one has to be one of my favs - do I prefer BaschAshe to AsheBalthier? Still haven't sorted that out, lol.  
I want to thank you another time all the ones who are following this - your little comments on the drabbles are just lovely! Next one - Raithwall Tomb! SeeYa!  
Swamp-Eyes


	8. Tomb of Raithwall

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 08.  
Tomb of Raithwall

.-°-..-°-.

The official party in which they had met, the new tight blood red dress the tailor had created for her for the occasion handing it to her with a knowing smile, the way they had them sit one in front of the other on purpose, the looks they had exchanged throughout the dinner. The drop she had let fall from her glass when he had smiled to her for no reason, the conversation they have had with the rest of their table companions, without really ever addressing to each other. The balcony he had finally escorted her to after the dinner, her lace gloved hand trembling imperceptibly when he had taken it in his, ragged clouds covering the moon in the sky - and all those _expectations_, suffocating expectations she could feel coming from inside the palace. The dry formula with which he had proposed, a month later, her candid heartbeats when she had replied 'yes', yes, yes, she accepted, she accepted to do what she was supposed to do, and yes, she knew he was supposed to ask that, but yes, she was happy in spite of everything, in the end. The fun in the fact that their first kiss was _actually _the one everyone could see, the one everyone liked to consider their first kiss. His fingers on her elbow when she had kissed him for the second time, as soon as they were left alone, the silk of the blankets on her bare back, the gentleness in his eyes even in that moment. The boring maids in her rooms to keep her company while he was gone for war, the coldness of the floor tiles underneath her feet when they had reported the news to her, the appalling figure who had looked back at her from the mirror when she had put on that black dress.

The way she had loved him. The way she _still _loved him.  
And now, that void transparent phantom in front of her, which as impalpable as it may be, had the power to make her stomach clench nonetheless.

There was only Basch waiting for her, there in the cold stony corridor, and Ashe was glad that the darkness was concealing that her eyes had become watery. His apparent absolute indifference, the way he always seemed untouched by pain, by fear, by love, made her feel so stupid and out of place in that situation.  
'_That__'__s the way _I_ should be - cold and detached, thinking about my mission only - my kingdom only.__'_

Still, she was hating him passionately when she burst out into tears while leading him in the corridor, and all he could do was following her silently.  
Damn, damn knight-code.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

**Author'sNote**: Weeell.. I think this is rather AsheRasler in a way.. I'm not particulary fond of this couple, but there is something interesting in them probably, and I've tried to write my own take here It's written in a strange style, I realise. Oh, and Basch is always so damn cold isn't he..? I wonder if I'll manage to make him loose up a little before the end of the story LOL.  
AsheBalthier fans do not fall in despair! The next chapter will be for you - onboard the Shiva!  
For the ones who are following this chapter by chapter.. I love you, you absolutely rock!  
Swamp-Eyes


	9. Shiva

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 09.  
Shiva

.-°-..-°-.

Ashe was still looking amazed at Fran going literally crazy and breaking all her chains. The power of the Nethicite was filling the room profusely, and even if she was not strictly related with Myst as the Viera was, she had to admit that all that blasting energy was affecting her, too, along with all those jolts - the airship was undoubtedly falling headlong. And her hands were still trapped in those enormous and heavy handcuffs. She gazed nervously away from Fran - all the remained soldiers were only busy at fleeing from the room as quickly as they could.

Finally, she spotted Balthier with a pair of keys tingling in his hand - that smartass had not lost time for sure, and he had freed himself from his own handcuffs already. She tried to catch his attention, but he was running straightforward a panicking Penelo. The girl looked up to him as if he was a God in the moment he made the lock of her shackles click open, and as soon as they fell on the ground, she threw her arms around him, yelling something the princess could not hear. But then Vaan came, bawling something at them and exposing fervently his own chained hands. The sky pirate let another pair of keys drop onto Penelo's palm, while patting her sweetly on the head, accompanying it all with his _damn _charming smile.

Ashe frowned.  
'_So that little girl from the slums is more important than _me_.'  
_She immediately felt bad for the thought, but she couldn't have helped it.  
She was so mad at him that when she noticed that he was now stepping towards her, occasionally avoiding a soldier who was running away from Fran, she choose to concentrate on Penelo, who was now unchaining Vaan - really, what could she possibly have-

"Here we are, your Highness-" Balthier took her hand for a long moment before letting the key slip into the lock, searching curiously for her eyes with his, lowering his head just a little.

But this time, she didn't want to look at him. Because she knew that _he _knew - and probably he had even done that on _purpose_, having left her behind. So this time she would _not _give him the satisfaction to see she had _actually _got angry - in the end, she was a mistress, at hiding her own anger, wasn't she?

When the lock of her handcuffs clicked, Balthier was still holding her hand ambiguously, and her eyes were still stubbornly fixed on his colourful rings. He bent down with a chuckle, leaning his forehead on hers, forcing her furious, furious eyes to meet his.  
"Don't get mad - it was just because she's younger."

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

****

**Author'sNote**: AaAaah.. the way I love it when Balthier makes her mad .. do you think she likes that too? LOL.  
Hey guys, thank you so much for the major support you gave me in the last chapter.. you made me start thinking that this fic might actually have something.. ahaha.. See you with the next chap.. that is.. omg I think I've forgotten..! goes and check it rrrright! Giza! and it will be fun :)  
Swamp-Eyes


	10. Giza Plains, wet season

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 10.  
Giza Plains, wet season

.-°-..-°-.

They had entered the Giza Plain from less than half an hour, and Ashe was soaked to the skin already. They had not even tried to shelter from the rain with umbrellas, because giants frogs attacking them were keeping everyone in constant action, as a matter of fact. She could deal with the raindrops falling in her eyes easily, and she could deal with disgusting frogs as well.

But when her eyes fell on her ring-finger clenched around the sword's hilt, and found a striking _nothingness_, her heart stopped. She could not gasp just because the cold and the wetness had made her voice disappear, but her eyes were wide open in panic as her mind rushed back to remember in which particular movement of the past fight it might have slid out her finger; incoherent and angsty thoughts were all which kept occurring to her mind. She always, always looked at it after a battle - it was her _wedding _ring - she had had it on from the very first moment _he _had put it on her -she just could not have-  
'_Rasler..!'  
_She fell on her hands and knees, childishly hoping that she could have lost it in those very last moments, while her blond hair, darkened by the rain, stuck on her cheeks, and her pale hands examined tentatively the depths of the semi-transparent green pool, completely uncaring of the fact that she was wetting and dirtying herself even more, if possible.

"Looking for something..?"

And in the very moment she heard _his _voice - his cocky, insufferable, hinting, sarcastic voice - it _all _occurred back into her mind like a knife stab - and she didn't know anymore if having lost her ring in a pool would have actually been that bad, if compared to _reality_. She was so infuriated about it, her blood shooting up her veins as the image of her wedding ring falling from her hand into the sky pirate's one, that she choose not to gaze up - she just stared at his decorated dark shoes sinking into the pool, to then move on his partners' ones, those _pointless _excessive stilettos, which managed to emerge from the water with at least half of their heel's height.

Ashe, still kneeling humiliated before them, slammed as hard as she could her hand into the mud with a frustrated groan, hoping that some of the splashes would reach at least Balthier's beltline.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

**Author'sNote**: Aahah that would have been so funny if Ashe had had a lapsus like this.. well I think that when you're over-used to see something, it's hard to change suddenly point of view.. Bad, bad Balthier for having extorted from her such an important object. Re-reading this, I think I noticed a slight repressed dislike for Fran by the princess.. ;)  
To all my 'faithful' readers: you make my heart melt, hope to see everyone of you in this chap or in the future ones!  
To all the ones who just read and pass by: well, I appreciate it, but hey, if this sucks maybe someone should tell me, uh?  
Byez 'till Ozmone!  
Swamp-eyes


	11. Ozmone Plain

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

* * *

.Shard 11.  
Ozmone Plain

.-°-..-°-.

Standing still, with the high grass tickling her knees and the sun kissing her pale shoulders, princess Ashe was looking at Penelo looking at _him_.  
Well, in the end Ashe couldn't blame her; the incredible elegance with which Basch could still ride a chocobo was stunning and eye-catching for sure - his past years as a knight had left him an undeletable mark, and leading that rebellious golden bird was as easy for him as downing a glass of water.

As the chocobo warked and turned back wildly in its place, also Basch noticed the glare of the little girl, who was now completely in awe. A little smile escaped his lips, as his golden hair blinked showered by the sunrays during another sudden movement of the chocobo.  
"Shall I suppose you've never ridden one, Penelo?" he managed to keep the bird still as he talked "Come on - you might find this nice."

As Ashe examined him extending his hand to Penelo, she noticed with disappoint that he had used that careless light tone that only people like Penelo and Vaan could extort from him while speaking - that careless light tone he _never _used when he talked to her. Penelo was now mumbling something while turning red and shaking her head - but then she smiled half embarrassed and grabbed Basch's hand anyway, forced by Vaan, who was shoving her from behind; a bitter smile appeared on the princess' lips.

She wished things could be that simple for her, too. A shove, an extended hand - but that could never happen. She could never smile that way to Basch - he could never lend out to her his hand just like that; and she could never, never squeeze him so _candidly _as Penelo was doing, apparently shocked by the rush of the chocobo running smoothly on the grassland with its head low.  
She turned back. She didn't even want to see - she didn't want to accept as true that such easiness _did _exist.

.-°-..-°-.

* * *

**Author'sNote:** Mmmh well.. I'm playing FFXII again so I suppose I can keep on putting these up.. really it's fun to write XD.. I think both PeneloBasch and PeneloBalthier had potential.. but I can't write it.. lol.. so I just let Ashe be a little jealous.. Oh, and if you have a drabble request, don't hesitate.. there are soooo many scenarios for which I still haven't set up anything.. byez ;)


	12. Jahara, Land of the Garif

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.  
**

.Shard 12.  
Jahara, Land of the Garif 

.-°-..-°-.

Despite it was very late night, Fran and Balthier were both awake, just the light of a candle preventing the small tent from falling in total obscurity. Balthier, sitting on a chair, was shifting one of the numerous ragged and dark-coloured edges of fabric which hanged down, covering the entrance of their tent, his hand under his slightly raised chin.  
This suggested to his partner that he was perplexed.  
The Viera, who was still wearing her high stilettos, swayed until she reached him, her pace softened by the precious handmade rug under her feet. She shifted an edge of the cascading fabric, too, just above Balthier, to look outside.

She could see Vaan and Ashe deeply staring at each other and talking hell seriously, there out, in the nocturne immobile atmosphere of the village, on the suspended bridge. Of course, the long distance made impossible to discern even one word they were saying.

For a moment, both she and Balthier stayed there without saying a word. Then, the Viera let her piece of fabric slip from her nails, and, sighing, she headed back to the bed.  
"_Sorrow _can draw such different people close, sometimes." she just stated, with her low attractive voice.

After that, she didn't feel like adding anything else. But, in the silence of the tent, the sound of leather, metal and buckles sliding one the other, to then finally fall on the carpet, was astonishingly limpid. After some other sneaky rustle, a sudden blow made the candle's flame extinguish - and the tent went blue.

"Ehi - why did you-"

But when Balthier turned back to his partner, the silky fabric still in his hand, his jaw didn't drop at the sight of the naked, perfectly moonlight shadowed body of the Viera, locks of her silvery hair barely covering her breast, just because he was used to it. The corner of his lips curved up, while the fabric he was holding dropped back in its place, hiding Fran's shapes even from the pale moonlight. He didn't even need to wonder if the Viera had ever _wanted _to get the princess out of his head - she had succeeded, anyway.

And even if it the darkness was almost absolute, he knew perfectly how to move, right in that moment.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: Ok, it's been ages.. but I'm still on this, since I've began playing FFXII again, just because I thought that was a wonderful way to avoid to think about my life. Ah-ha. So you can hope that I will update more often.... maybe. =P  
Swamp-Eyes


	13. Golmore Jungle

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 13.  
Golmore Jungle 

.-°-..-°-.

Despite the fog and the dim light there were in that labyrinth of intertwining dark plants, the ghastly expression on Ashelia's face could not be mistaken. Basch had seen it already - it was the expression that came over her every time she saw Rasler's ghost. But this time, there were no signs of ghosts - he had checked everywhere, to prevent any of those panthers from jumping on someone. So why -  
He followed the imaginary line traced by the princess' look, and immediately he understood. He never used to wonder if he really had the exceptional memory they all said - the flashback given by the irregular gathering of flowers running on the edge of their path was so sudden and striking that he did not even contemplate the idea of missing the connection - the flowers the princess was staring at were the _same _exact flowers which, years ago, had decorated Rasler's coffin. Beside, he could not see any other reason why who had become such a pragmatic woman would be staring at a useless, if beautiful, bunch of flowers.  
When the princess bent down, her pale hand extended, the trace of a sad smile on her lips, he could see what was coming.  
'_She had suffered - _so much _already.'_

When the knight, who was now half bent down as her, caught her hand just an instant before she could grasp a flower, Ashe turned to him, and her cheeks went pink for the surprise - she hadn't even realised she had been watched, and now she felt like a child caught with her hand on the cookie jar. Because there was no way Basch could be mistaking her action - he just _had _to know. He had been there too, that far day - and his heart had to be as shattered as hers.

"Your Highness - I-" he seemed the one almost embarrassed now, as if he felt he had dared too much "I humbly beg your forgiveness for my intermission but - but I don't think - I don't reckon this is _necessary_."

Ashe, instead of getting furious, just lowered her gaze on the flowers again hopelessly, to then drive it away with great difficult. Finally, she squeezed Basch's uncertain fingers for a moment, before placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"You're right, Basch." she replied in a whisper. "By the way, I think that flower might have _poisoned _me."  
And she knew it was him, and him only, the one who could get the real meaning of her words.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: Ok still playing, so I'm still publishing these. There are so many chapters left! Ah-ha since I see that people are reading this madness (wow!), may I ask, mmh requests? See you soon, hopefully ;)  
Swamp-Eyes


	14. Eruyt Village

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 14.  
Eruyt Village 

.-°-..-°-.

The magical path in the jungle, made of dark green roots entwined together, was still spread under their feet as they walked away from that fairy but hostile village which had plainly refused them. As for Ashe, a princess, that feeling of rejection was hard to bear - she felt that her devouring thirst of vengeance and power was clashing against that unreal atmosphere of peace the Viera lived in - and she was fearing that the bridge could _sense _it, and would let her fall down in the depths of the wood, because that was what she deserved.

But - she was not the only one refused by the wood.

When she reached the end of the bridge. she turned back, and saw Fran turning back too, to look at her own village - her lost village. Biting her lips, Ashe realised that the sorrow for rejection she had been feeling was nothing comparable to the one the Viera was probably passing through in that moment. She didn't even look fierce on her stilettos - she didn't even keep her head high.  
But than he came.  
They were slightly far from Ashe, and the angsty noises of the jungle would have covered his voice anyway - but she knew he had just stayed silent. With both his hands cupping her cheeks, the sky-pirate kissed the Viera. It was brief, it was not romantic. It was just to say - '_I_ am here'.  
But _the way _it worked - Fran's head was up again, and she didn't seem to grieve while leaving her village behind her back, this time. Because now she had clear in her mind again why she had left it.

The princess lowered her gaze, un unjustyfied sensation of envy possessing her - she lacked a fix point like that. She really _lacked _it.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'Note**: Ok, back from holyday, still think that playing FF is a good idea.. lol..  
Swamp-Eyes


	15. Henne's Mines

.**-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 15.  
Henne's Mines 

.-°-..-°-.

"Where's Basch-? I think he and lord Larsa should be back already-"

At the Princess' tensed question, Balthier, who was polishing his gun, leaning on the closed rusty gate they still hadn't managed to pass through, arched a brow with a smirk.  
"I think Basch is old enough to take care of himself." he just commented dryly, while looking at the beautiful woman whose eyes were lost in expectation in the depths of the dark squared tunnel of the mines, as if she hadn't even heard him. He put his gun on his back, and crossed his arms, his expression becoming more subtle. "By the way, let me see - are you worrying about yourself because you are abandoned in this hell without your personal knight, or are you just worrying about _him_?"

Ashe didn't answer - but at least he had gained her attention, because now her glacial eyes had left the emptiness of the tunnel to stop upon him, in utter disgust.

Her change of expression when they heard the sound of an engine activating was surely something which would have made the sky-pirate smirk - but the gate opening and leaving him with nothing behind his back prevented him from doing so.

The fall wasn't really hard - the fact that the princess did absolutely nothing to pull him back on his feet was a little harder, though.

.-°-..-°-.

**AN:** Well it's been a long time, but since I think that I'll write some more of these soon, here's one of my old ones.. I see many of you have been reading or alerting without saying anything.. guys a word of encouragement..? SYS ;) !  
Swamp-eyes


	16. Paramina Rift

**.****-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 16.  
Paramina Rift 

.-°-..-°-.

Maybe it was because she had seen Vaan and Penelo doing this untiringly for _hours _- maybe it was just because she was bored, maybe because she was so damn freezing that diving both her bare hands into the snow couldn't possibly make things worse. Maybe she really was searching vengeance for all the times he had fooled her. Maybe she just wanted to.  
She caressed the perfect solid snowball she had made with her white fingers while standing back up, under the unbelieving gaze of Basch, who was about to speak but gave in for unknown reasons when he understood who her target was.  
The shot was not kind - the snowball hit Balthier's jaw while flying at a considerable speed, to then slide down to his collarbone - probably the part of it which had melted at the contact with his warm skin was flooding irreparably underneath the turtleneck of his perfect vest.

He was completely astonished as he diverted his gaze from Fran, who he had been talking to until the hit, to Vaan, while trying pathetically to remove the melting snow from under his shirt, cussing incomprehensibly. But Vaan was so busy with trying to pin a shrieking Penelo into the snow that the sky-pirate set his eyes again on Fran, still trying to understand. The Viera hinted at the Princess with a knowing smile, and when also Balthier turned to her, just in time to see her shaking the rests of the snowball from her hands, he was smiling in total disbelief.

She felt so strangely stupid and childish while almost in embarrassment she looked away, avoiding his eyes - she didn't really wanted to show him the smile she had on her face in that moment - that would have been too-  
She jolted when Balthier circled her neck with a strange movement, making her lean her back on his chest - she hadn't even saw him coming.

"Good shot, princess." he whispered into her ear - and his voice was too, too sly "But I suppose this will make us tie"

Her breath went away abruptly - frosty snow was falling down her décolleté with no return now- and her throat went so cold she couldn't even gather the strength to yell after him as he let her go, returning to Fran without even looking back.

.-°-..-°-.

**AN**: Ah-ha - this one is among my favs. Btw, are you guys more in AsheBalthier or AsheBasch? I can't decide.. mmh.. see you next week maybe!  
Swamp-eyes


	17. Sacred Mt Bur Omisace

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 17.  
Sacred Mt. Bur Omisace 

.-°-..-°-.

White inconsistent smoke filled Ashe's nostrils while she stood there staring at the now absent Gran Kiltias' throne. They had been in that room for several minutes, and since the process had been slight and gradual, she hadn't noticed that the strange incense coming from the decorated urns, which was probably one of the main causes of Anastasis' dreams, was affecting herself, too. When she moved a pace, it felt like fluttering in the middle of nothingness - without knowing how, she stumbled somewhere, and found herself with her arms cascading down, the tip of her left hand's fingers caressing the surface of the artificial green pond beyond the low marbled wall, breaking its transparent total stillness.

The only reason why she hadn't fallen into the pond, even if she wasn't getting it at all, was that an amused Al Cid was holding her, trying his best not to be too invasive - but the princess was almost a dead weight.

"Lady Ashe..?" his built-up voice sounded incredibly far, even when he turned her to him, just to stare in her blank eyes.

"_Dalmasca's desert bloom _can't stand a bit of hallucinogens"  
Balthier's sarcastic voice was the last thing which could reach her, but the Princess was far too gone to catch the hint of hostility towards Al-Cid in that sentence.

In Al Cid's arms, thousands and thousands images started running through her mind, but she couldn't ascertain which were real, and which weren't - places, the greed pond, a lotus flower, woods, people surrounding her, Viera - red and blond -

"She's fine - let _me _handle this" Basch spoke.

Ashe extended her hand towards him, and in a moment of lucidity saw a drop of water falling from her thumb.  
And in the moment after, she was not gripping on Al Cid - she was at home.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote:** Fun fun fun.. I think Al-Cid had a potential.. well honestly I think almost everything had a potential in FFXII, but ended up flattened anyway.. so.. aw. People say Balthier disliked Al Cid .. ahah I agree.. he had such a face while looking at him :)

Swamp-Eyes


	18. Stillshrine of Miriam

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 18.  
The Stillshrine of Miriam

.-°-..-°-.

Ashe had know him for a while now - and as usual, she hadn't still digested Balthier's arrogant tone when he had told her that low, low sentence - °Should it find its mark.°  
'_How.. funny. So very _very _funny' _the princess was dragging the too heavy sword with no grace, while looking at the sky-pirate's back as they left the sword's room.

"At least I _can _wield a sword" she hissed after him with no introduction of sort "I bet you couldn't hit a spot even by chance!"

Balthier stopped without turning to the her - but she distinctively heard him chuckle.  
"Yeah, probably" he replied, his quiet voice miles far from the highly irritated one of the Princes "But I suppose we could check that out, to wash away all our doubts"He extracted something from his pocket, and let it drop on a large squared tile.

When Ashe understood that it was her wedding _ring, _clinging on the cold stone, so small and lost in the immensity of the corridor, she was caught by a sensation scarily close to panic. In the meantime, Balthier extracted Vaan's Lohengrin from its hilt while the younger boy was passing by, completely unaware of the situation since he was talking to Penelo. Everything had been so fast that Ashe had just been able to gape until the moment the sword's blade was high, ready to crash into the ring.  
"_Wait_!" she yelled while stumbling towards Balthier, grabbing the Lohengrin's hilt with both her hands too.

Balthier did nothing to force the sword down - he looked at Ashe's cold hands covering his, and at her terrified and transparent eyes searching for the still _whole _ring there, inches from their feet.  
"Fine, as you wish" he accomplished with a devilish smile "But I guess you'll have to swallow your criticism now."

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: Balthier is born to tease Ashe, isn't he? I haven't said it in a while, but as always I want to say thank you to everyone who read, alert and review.. At least I know I'm not writing for nothing.. eheh.. Oh, and I have just a few chapter for which I haven't planned anything, but.. if you wanna make request I may consider it.. byez! ;)  
Swamp-eyes


	19. Nalbina Fortress

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 19.  
Nalbina Fortress

.-°-..-°-.

When Ashe spotted the scene, so clear under the sunshine, almost in the middle of Nalbina's main square, she couldn't but feel as if her whole universe had been turned upside down.  
At the weapon's shop, a woman who had to be in her earl thirties - a _beautiful _woman - had engaged Basch in a conversation - a conversation he shockingly didn't seem to dislike. They were both leaning on a particular sword, and the woman's finger was tracing the line of its blade, while she arched her brow and asked something to him.  
She didn't know why - but she couldn't prevent herself from hoping that the woman would cut herself in the gesture.

Without waiting any longer, and without even trying to make up an excuse for her behavior, the Princess approached the two with a face which struggled to appear neutral.  
"Basch - we're leaving." was everything her trained brain could come up to.  
Ashe didn't even look at him - she was scanning the other woman in such a piercing way that she, after having attempted a smile to her, just drove her eyes away in embarrassment.  
Ashe was taller than her - and _blonder _- but yes, that woman had two striking huge brilliant green eyes that made her own ones go pale.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Basch appeared even more cold than the Princess while hinting an imperceptible bow to her.

Analyzing his quietness, Ashe understood that he himself didn't find anything improper in his own behavior - otherwise he would have gone upset, or something. And if for her there had been a glacial bow, for the other woman Basch reserved a polite smile - sure, deprived of any emotion. But it was more - or maybe it was just that what he gave to her was not enough.  
'_Why?'_  
The princess turned away, trying to hide her disappointed face. But she didn't resist long , and set her eyes on Basch the very second after - to check if he was looking back at the other woman.

Of course he wasn't, and their gazes met.  
She knew she still had _that _expression distorting her features - and that maybe he knew her well enough to gather that. But hell, it was late.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: I was so happy this week for the interest you show for this even if they are drabbles.. so thank you everyone :) I have more of these written already, so I'll try to update weekly for a while! I love writing the chapters with Balthier because he's always so witty, but sometimes I think there was something going on between Ashe and Basch.. so...  
'Eyes alive your mind still growing  
Saying to me--"What can we do now that we both love you",  
I love you two-- I don't really see  
Why can't we go on as three'  
=P Anyone knows the lyric?  
Swamp-Eyes


	20. Mosphoran Highwaste

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 20.  
The Mosphoran Highwaste

.-°-..-°-.

The huge Vulture crossed the leaden sky just above Princess Ashe's head, and the violent gust made her wallow on her feet. When she turned to Balthier and Basch, it took her less that one second to notice that something was kind of wrong – more precisely, _what_ was wrong became clearer when Basch pointed a huge gun, hoisting it over his shoulder to the Vulture, while Balthier whispered something in his ear, with Basch's Maragoku in his hands.  
Ashe followed the shot whit her eyes: the Vulture disappeared down under the cliff, after a moment of agony and a ghastly lament.

"What are you doing?" she spat harshly, of course looking at Balthier. When she was angry, he was just like a magnet to her.

"Weapon exchange, it was just try. Excellent shot, don't you think?" Balthier replied with satisfied voice, even patting Basch's shoulder.

The knight, on the other hand seemed absorbed by the Ras Algethi. After having shifted the gun a little, to have a better look at it, as soon as he heard the scream of another approaching Vulture, he charged it again, ready for another shot.

But arousing disbelief in the both of them, Ashe removed the gun from his shoulder, an angry and incomprehensibly outraged expression. After that, it was Balthier's turn to get disarmed, even more vehemently.

"Stop with this wrongness! You are _you_!" she handed the Ras Algethi to Balthier, slightly pushing him backwards, uncaring of the gusts provoked by the flight of the Vulture, and of the first drops of rain. "And you are you" she ended, giving the Maragoku back to Basch, more softly this , she turned and walked away, not wanting to give them any explanation about her actions.

Beside, not that they really were needed.  
"That's fine – everyone needs a little bit of comforting cliché, I guess." Balthier said wittingly to Basch, who seemed far more surprised than he was, his gaze following the princess. "I wonder what would she do if I actually acted like a knight, for a time"

"Well - that sounds highly improbable, anyway." Basch smiled.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: here we arrre. I like this one especially, because it is among the ones which have all the three of them involved and interacting together.. I don't even know how I sould I label it in the summary, I think I will live just Ashe as character ;) Here it's springtime, and I'm bored.. I should go out because it's sunny.. but.. I'm a slacker. someone should kick my ass :D  
Swamp-eyes


	21. Salikawood

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 21.  
The Salikawood

.-°-..-°-.

"Everyone's waiting for you, your _highness_. The gate to the Phone Coast has been repaired – or so it seems."

But Ashe, lying on her side on the musk at one of the remotest wooden bridges running through the Salikawood, didn't even move slightly, still giving him her back. Her head was resting on her arm, as she peered far down below the bridge, to the centenary threes' huge trunks plunging in the swampy water - scattered lotus flowers and fireflies were everywhere.

"Don't tell me she's sleeping.." this time, the sky pirate was muttering to himself.

And when she heard him approaching her, she _did_ close her eyes. It was her moment – and she didn't want to go yet., and she didn't want anyone to ruin it – least of all a jerk like Balthier.  
She never knew how close he actually came to her – had she really been asleep, surely she wouldn't have been waken by his paces which were nearly deaf. _  
'Sneaky thief he is, that is'_  
But what stroke her most, even making her blink, if imperceptibly, was another thing – there was a moment in which Balthier's scent overcame deeply the musk one, just before starting to fade away the very second after.

"Fine, fine, got it. I didn't find you. Meet you later, sleeping beauty."

The temptation to reply harshly was strong. But the princess just childishly and pointlessly kept pretending she was asleep. After all, somewhere deep in her chest, she was feeling grateful towards him in that moment.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'Note**: Haven't had time to write drabbles lately, but maybe this WE I will do it.. :) Anyway I've still some of them in stock, so here we are. I'm glad it's the turn of this one, because I like it! =D Thank you so much to all the ones who are reading this story, even if they hardly ever say something.. ahah .. I suppose you're all very shy.. aren't you? =P  
Take care, until the next drabble!  
Swamp-Eyes


	22. Phon Coast

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 22.  
The Phon Coast

.-°-..-°-.

"Aw – he's beautiful, isn't he?"

What was almost an ecstatic low giggle, supposed to get lost in the vastness of both the strand and the sea, managed to reach the princess ear anyway. Immediately alerted, while she was coming back from the shop walking gracefully barefoot on the sand, she turned and saw, quite far from her, Penelo still gazing at the seaside, while Vaan playfully threw her a handful of sand, replying something that Ashe couldn't hear to what the girl had previously said.  
Not that she really ever had any doubt about who the object of Penelo admiration was, but she looked at the seaside too, anyway.

So apparently, she had missed the whole process of him swimming perfectly, getting out the sea, and shaking the salty drops off his hair like in the fairytale – that must have been what Penelo had seen. All that was left for her, was seeing him collapsing exhausted on the sand – but oh, the _elegance_ he did it with. The elegance with which every single tensed muscle on his pale back was relaxing under the sun.  
_°He's beautiful, isn't he?°_

Definitely – yes.

Surprising the princess, Basch turned to her, while he was still sitting on the sand, just to make sure he was allowed to have that break, and she didn't need anything. He _had_ that disturbing ability to feel her in a way no other did, even when she didn't speak – even when she didn't move at all, and was that far.  
There was something dragging her to him – maybe the need to show Penelo he was hers, in a way, and that she didn't have any right to check him out like that. But as soon as she got clearly that those urges had nothing to do with the knight-princess bond, she decided she had better just walk away.

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: Ah-ha yes stubborn Ashe would definitely claim him as her property. I don't know, really don't know if the situation could way of degenerate between the two - I'm still trying to sort it out =P. Aw, no time to play FFXII anymore.. I'm stuck hanging around in the horrible Feywood, and still haven't a shard for that yet! any suggestion? And thanks so much for the love you've showed! Byez!

Swamp-Eyes


	23. Tchita Uplands

**.-°-..-°-. S h a r d s .-°-..-°-.**

.Shard 23.  
Tchita Uplands

.-°-..-°-.

Princess Ashelia's foot was on the edge of the deep, long ravine which ran all along the infinite Tchita upland. It was late night, and watching down its depths, she saw nothing – nothing but growing blackness, at least.

"You are not pondering whether to commit suicide or not, I hope" Balthier reached her, sarcasm in his voice – but a hint of pure angst somewhere in his eyes made her smile, almost. He stopped a meter far from her, as if he was worried that having he got too near, she could have actually fallen down.

"And - would you catch me?" there was something strange in her voice.

The sky pirate just ignored the taunt, and gave her his back, sighing bored.  
But, he didn't need to turn back again to understand what-the-_hell_ was going on in that moment – when he _did_ turn back, he already knew, and he barely had time to go into grabbed the princess wrist, pulling her back violently from her now dangerously hovering on nothingness position. Their gazes remained locked - hers was challenging, his was totally upset – until Ashe smashed on his shoulder, while they both fell backwards, on the secure dew-dropped grass.

Balthier was in total rage when he heard her giggling in that silly way buried in the crook of his neck, just like a princess that had got exactly what she needed to get, no matter she had scared him to death. By the way, everything was allowed, if it was about stroking her ego, wasn't it? He opened his mouth to say something, but she was faster.

"Good catch." The voice came suffocated by his own vest– and it was not that challenging anymore.

Balthier's mouth remained ajar for a while, but in the end he gave in, and he just stayed silent.  
'The way_ I loathe spoiled princesses'_

.-°-..-°-.

**Author'sNote**: Longer absence than usual, I beg your pardon! I am in love with this one, maybe because it _so _nonsensical. Ah, tomorrow it's my birthday - how about reviews for gift? Ahahaha.. ;)  
Swamp-Eyes


End file.
